The Repayment Plan
by Hidge
Summary: Could be a relationship between any male and female characters from any season! Enjoy! Please R&R!


**Author's Note: Wrote this a while back actually, could be any male and female characters from any season, ship til your heart's content :)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

She helped him into his bedroom and closed the door behind them. "How did you manage to get a piece of two by four in the side?"

He laughed lightly as he slowly sat down on the bed. "He knocked my gun away and I thought that I could take him, I got a couple of good punches in but then the next thing I know he picked up a piece of lumber and I'm lying on the pavement, and then you came." He winced as he got to his feet again. "I'm going to go bathe."

She stopped him on his way to the bathroom. "Hold on, I have to take care of you." She entered the bathroom off of the bedroom and let the tub fill up with hot water.

He watched the water flood into the ceramic bathtub while she went back into the bedroom and changed into a tank top and short shorts which she had taken out of her overnight bag. He had to bend slightly forward in order to remove his pants and he groaned in pain. He then slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt and tossed it aside. He looked down at the bandage that wrapped around his torso and sighed heavily, he could be so stupid and accident-prone sometimes.

She walked back into the bathroom and stared at him sadly. She stepped up to him and placed both of her hands on the sides of his face. "I know that we're kind of in the middle of our first fight but I have to help wash you because those are the doctor's orders." She carefully removed his bandage and gazed at the side of his torso that was bruised, bloody, and raw. "After I have to put this cream on your wounds before I redress it." She stopped the water once the tub was filled and ordered him to get in.

He looked at her tentatively before he pushed his boxers to the bathroom floor and slid into the soothing water. "You don't have to do this. I can manage."

She shook her head. "No I want to," she said quietly as she knelt down on the floor next to the tub. She grabbed a small washcloth and lathered it with soap. She began to wash his shoulders and arms.

He watched her as she washed his body. "Can we talk?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, sure, about what?" She moved down his torso and cautiously washed his stomach and wounded side. He tried to hide his grimace but she caught it out of the corner of her eye. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm sorry," she apologized quietly. "I'll try to be gentler."

"You are being gentle," he commented breathlessly. He took her hand and guided it across his stomach and around his back. She shifted behind him and began to wash his shoulder blades. She leaned forward to ensure that she didn't miss a spot and he could feel her breathing on his neck. "Get in," he suggested.

"No," she shook her head.

"Why not?" He asked pouting. He turned his neck so that he could see her. "You know that I don't want her."

"I know," she replied almost inaudibly. She rinsed the cloth in the water after she finished washing his neck. "Okay all of your upper body is clean." He tilted his head back and looked at her with his big, sad, brown eyes. "Don't," she said laughing lightly.

"What?" He asked slightly confused.

"You want me to get in so your eyes look sad and you're trying to use them to guilt me into it."

He shook his head. "No, I'm not but the water is still hot and I'm only half clean."

"You want me to wash your lower body?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"You were the one who said that you had to help wash me." He gave her a small smirk and she giggled. "I want you to wash me."

She rose up on her knees and leaned forward so that her arms were wrapped around his neck and shoulders. He turned his head and kissed her on the cheek as she reapplied soap to the cloth. She began to wash his thighs and he let out a slight groan as her hands moved closer to her genitals.

She shifted so that she sat alongside the tub once again. She washed his knees, his shins, and then his feet. She smirked at him as she could see through the water that he had been sufficiently aroused.

"I really do want to talk about her. Why would I flirt? I'm too in love with you." As he spoke, she brought down the retractable shower head and wet his hair. He sighed contentedly as more hot water flowed into the tub.

"I know that you didn't do anything," she said as she grabbed the shampoo that he used off of the bathroom vanity and squirted some out into her hand. "I just get a little bit jealous okay," she explained as she began to massage his scalp which made him tingle all over. "I'm aware that other women find you attractive but how friggin' bold do you have to be to hit on a man who's visibly taken?" She asked rhetorically.

He laughed lightly. "She just has a crush."

He titled his head back and closed his eyes. "You look pretty comfortable," she stated laughing.

He laughed along with her. "Yeah but I have to repay you." He moaned in pleasure as she rinsed his hair with more hot water. "You are amazing," he mumbled to himself.

She smiled as she put the shower head back in its place. "Okay, all clean."

He opened his eyes and saw her looking down at him. He smiled brightly before he pushed himself up and kissed her quickly. "Get in," he suggested for the second time.

She shook her head again. "No, you get out; I have to redress your wound."

He smirked at her. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not sure if I can get out."

She giggled, "Come on, we can make love after."

He slowly and cautiously pushed himself up onto his feet. He stepped out of the tub and onto the tiled bathroom floor. She passed him two towels, one he wrapped around his hips and the other he used to get the water out of his hair.

She bent down to pull the plug out of the tub and she was just about to stand up straight again when she felt him grab her by the waist. She giggled, "What are you doing?"

He drew her close and she could feel his hard bulge against her backside. "I was naked for more than twenty minutes and you were indifferent."

She laughed, "I was trying to stay focused, I'm sorry. You know that I think that you look incredible naked."

"I know but I need constant reassurance," he said as he kissed along the side of her neck.

She giggled again as she turned around. "Dry off and then put on your boxers, you got me all wet." As she walked back into the bedroom, she pulled her wet tank top over her head and he laughed breathlessly as he stared at her bare back. She changed into a dry tank top, tossed him a pair of clean boxers, and closed the bathroom door.

Shortly after, he entered the bedroom. He had obeyed her and had dried off and put on his boxers. He walked towards the edge of the bed, where she was sitting down, and stood up in front of her. She took the bottle of cream that the doctor had given her and looked up at him uncertainly.

"This is probably going to burn and sting at first but it will feel good after a while." Once he nodded she began to rub the cream into his side. He bit down on his bottom lip to deal with the pain. "Does it hurt?"

He nodded and replied breathlessly, "Yeah." She leaned forward and blew on his skin, causing him to shiver. "Now it feels better." She looked up at him and smiled. She continued to care to his side with the cream and used her other hand to stroke his length through his boxers. He groaned loudly, "Oh my God."

"Shh, just gimme a second." She finished with the cream and opened a new bandage. She started it where his deep cut began and taped it to his skin. She wrapped the remainder of the bandage around his torso and taped the end to the bandage where it overlapped.

"Are you done?" He asked breathlessly.

She ran her hands across his chest, lightly grazing his nipples. "Yeah I'm done."

He pushed her back onto the bed and held himself above her. He carefully lowered himself down and kissed her passionately. "I feel a lot better, thank you."

She placed her hand on the side of his face. "No problem."

"Well I'm doing that for you tomorrow," he said smirking.

She smirked back at him. "If you insist."

He leaned down and kissed her hungrily as he warily lay on top of her. He slipped his hand inside of her shorts and began to repay her.

**The End**


End file.
